Being a Boss is Not Too Bad After All
by Ileyra
Summary: William Di Morello, putera tunggal keluarga konglomerat yang menolak menjadi boss mafia, sampai kemudian ia bertemu dengan keluarga Vongola di pesta penyematannya dan segala pandangannya terhadap dunia mafia berubah 180,5 derajat. One Shot OCxTYL27


**Tittle : Being a Boss is Not Too Bad After All**

**Pairing : OCxTYL27 it's just one sided shonen-ai (maybe?)  
><strong>

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano-sensei 4EVA! But the plot is mine!  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em>"Willy, besok aku akan mengadakan pesta penyematan untukmu<em>, _jadi_ _mulai hari ini rapikan penampilanmu yang berantakan itu."_

_"Ha? Ayah bercanda? Setelah memaksaku untuk menjadi boss mafia sekarang ayah ingin aku ikut dalam acara_ _yang penuh dengan __orang-orang yang sama sekali tak kukenal?"_

_"Hei, itu sudah tradisi, lagipula ibumu akan datang."_

_"...Lagi-lagi omongannya tradisi. Memangnya tidak bisa kalau hanya dirayakan bertiga saja?"_

_"Aku sudah terlanjur menyebar undangan, banyak orang-orang penting yang akan hadir nanti, mana mungkin __aku membatalkannya begitu saja."_

_"...Huh, ayah selalu saja memutuskan seenaknya."_

_"Ayah janji pestanya hanya sampai tengah malam_ kok, _sekarang perbaiki penampilanmu!"_

.

.

.

William Di Morello memutar kedua bola matanya di jamuan resmi itu. Segelas wine di tangannya ia putar-putar pelan ketika laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di sebelahnya berceloteh dengan bangga atas penyematan William sebagai boss generasi ke tiga keluarga mafia Morello.

Ia hampir saja menyuruh laki-laki yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya itu untuk berhenti berbicara. Namun William yang sudah diajarkan etika sejak kecil berhasil menahan diri dan memperlihatkan senyum terpaksa ketika orang-orang datang untuk menjabat tangan dan memberinya ucapan selamat.

Alasan mengapa ia ingin ayahnya diam adalah karena gerombolan wanita-wanita yang masih single memperhatikannya dari belakang dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dan sebagai tambahan, William bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau gerombolan wanita-wanita itu sedang membicarakan dirinya. Yah, pada kenyataannya sulit untuk memalingkan pandangan bila ada seorang pria yang menarik di depan matamu. Rambut William yang pirang dan berantakan cocok dengan warna matanya yang seperti batu zamrud, tubuhnya tegap proporsional, menarik perhatian wanita manapun yang lewat.

"Hei, semangat Signore William! Ini pestamu!" salah satu tamu undangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang . Hampir saja ia tersedak Wine yang sedang diminumnya. William menoleh sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Terima kasih, **Signore** Alfredo." Sahut William dengan penekanan khas pada kata Signore.

Begitu orang yang bernama Alfredo itu berlalu, senyum William langsung jatuh.

_Membosankan._

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak pesta penyematannya digelar. Berbagai hidangan hasil karya koki bintang lima tersaji di meja panjang bertaplak putih cerah, dekorasi mewah bak pesta pernikahan menyulap ruangan besar itu menjadi nyaman dan indah, di sudut ruangan musik jazz tak pernah berhenti dimainkan oleh para maestro muda terkenal, tamu-tamu undangan dengan etika bangsawan menyalaminya dengan ramah, ucapan selamat yang dirangkai manis selalu hinggap ke telinga pria berusia 20 tahun itu. Suasana yang menyenangkan. Tapi—

"Bosan." Keluh William sambil meletakkan gelas wine yang dipegangnya di meja bundar. Pria setengah baya yang sedari tadi masih sibuk melayani tamu undangan berpaling pada William yang duduk di sebelahnya. Keningnya berkerut seolah-olah tidak mendengar kata-kata puteranya dengan jelas.

"Ayah, boleh aku pergi sekarang?" pinta William. Ayahnya menyibakkan lengan jas hitamnya untuk melirik jam tangan.

"Ini masih pukul sepuluh, Willy. Masih dua jam lagi sampai pestanya berakhir."

William menggerutu pelan. Ia sesungguhnya benci keramaian. Ah, pada dasarnya ia memang mudah membenci sesuatu. Sejak awal laki-laki berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mafia dan sebagainya. Kalau boleh memilih, mungkin ia akan lebih senang dengan pekerjaan sebagai novelis atau pelukis yang cenderung bekerja sendirian di tempat hening, daripada memilih menjadi boss mafia dan harus bersosialisasi dengan khalayak banyak, dan yang lebih merepotkan lagi, sebagai boss mafia ia harus mengurusi hal-hal yang **jelas-jelas** bukan urusannya. Kalau saja William bukan putera tunggal keluarga Morello, ia pasti sudah melimpahkan pekerjaan itu pada adiknya sementara ia sendiri bersenang-senang dengan bebas.

Yah, kekuatan bisnis memang mengalahkan segalanya. Sekeras apapun ia menolak bergabung dengan mafia, tetap saja ayahnya akan terus memaksa. Sampai detik ini saja, ayahnya sudah memberikan seribu alasan mengapa ia **harus **menjadi boss keluarga Morello.

William menghela nafas panjang. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil sebatang rokok. Untung saja ia sudah mempersiapkan sekotak nikotin kesayangannya sebelum pesta dimulai. Bagaimanapun juga rokok selalu dapat diandalkan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan.

"Kalau kau bosan, kenapa kau tidak berbaur dengan mereka?" usul sang ayah. William menoleh dan menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara sebelum menjawab dengan ketus.

"Ayah tahu aku benci keramaian, berbaur dengan mereka malah akan membuat moodku semakin buruk."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah jadi penerusku, mau tak mau kau harus mulai bersosialisasi, nak."

William memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris perkataan ayahnya. Namun pada saat itu, ibunya, Catherine Di Morello yang berkebangsaan Inggris mulai angkat bicara.

"Itu benar Willy, sudah saatnya kau turun dan berkenan dengan teman-teman barumu."

"Yang benar berkenalan, ibu." Koreksi William.

"Ah, itu maksudku." Catherine tertawa malu. "Bahasa Italiaku masih payah karena jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain ayahmu. Kau tidak mau berakhir seperti ibumu ini kan?"

William tersenyum seadanya.

Catherine jarang tinggal di Italia. Ia wanita cantik yang rapuh, tubuhnya tidak cocok dengan iklim Italia, karena itu kedua orang tuanya hidup terpisah sejak menikah. Sejak kecil William diasuh oleh ibunya di Inggris, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat wanita yang telah membesarkannya itu bahagia meski ia harus melakukan hal yang paling dibencinya.

Sekali lagi William menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah tamu undangan.

"Kenapa ia lebih senang mendengarmu daripada mendengar perkataanku, Cathy?" celetuk sang ayah.

Catherine hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

William menoleh ke sana ke mari untuk mencari seseorang yang ia kenal. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang asing kenalan ayahnya yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Lantas ia hanya berjalan berputar-putar sambil mengambil segelas wine baru dari meja hidangan.

"Hei, Signore William! Tumben kau masih bertahan di keramaian seperti ini, eh?" seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang hingga ia tersedak wine yang sedang diteguknya dan terbatuk-batuk keras. William menoleh untuk melihat wajah si pelaku, kemudian ia berdecak sebal ketika melihat senyum mengembang di wajah yang ia kenal.

"Alfredo, ini yang kedua kalinya kau hampir membuatku mati tersedak." Geram William, masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Hahaha, maaf Signore William, tapi melihatmu berkeliling di antara banyak orang seperti tadi adalah pemandangan yang benar-benar langka." Alfredo mengambil segelas wine dan menyesapnya dengan nikmat.

"Jangan sok resmi memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Signore', kita sudah berteman sejak umur enam tahun."

"Tapi sekarang kan kau sudah jadi kepala keluarga mafia? Awww aku jadi takut kau akan menembak kepalaku kalau aku tak berlaku sopan."

"Hentikan, melihat ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu benar-benar menjijikan."

"Ah, kau masih tetap tidak punya selera humor."

"Justru aku tidak mengerti dengan selera humormu."

William mematikan rokoknya. Ia berniat akan kabur dari pesta dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sepi, tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang membuatnya terpaku beberapa saat dan melupakan niatnya semula.

"Alfredo, siapa orang yang duduk di sana?" tanya William, matanya tidak berpindah dari sosok tersebut.

"Ng? Siapa?" Alfredo mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu. "Wanita berambut ungu dengan eye patch?"

"Bukan bodoh, yang di sebelahnya, orang yang memakai kemeja oranye."

"Astaga Willy! Demi apapun! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

William menggeleng polos.

"Dasar makhluk primitif! Dia adalah Vongola Decimo!" Alfredo menurunkan suaranya dengan hati-hati ketika menyebut nama 'Vongola Decimo'.

"Vongola Decimo?"

"Boss Vongola ke sepuluh. Boss dari keluaraga mafia paling berpengaruh di Italia, kalau tidak salah namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Begitu kah?" William memperhatikan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu lekat-lekat. "Ia tak kelihatan seperti seorang boss mafia."

"Itu sebabnya mengapa ada pepatah 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' bung. Kalau kau berniat membuat kerusuhan dengan Vongola, itu berarti kau menggali lubang kuburanmu sendiri. " Alfredo menghabiskan wine di gelasnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kau lihat laki-laki berambut perak yang duduk di sebelahnya? Namanya Gokudera Hayato, ia dikenal sebagai tangan kanan Vongola Decimo yang overprotektif. Sedikit saja kau mencoba melukai Sawada Tsunayoshi, atau bahkan menghinanya, ia akan meledakkanmu menjadi serpihan kecil."

"Oh ya? Menarik."

"Menarik apanya? Kau ingin mati karena seseorang meledakan kepalamu?"

"Bukan, orang yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu."

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya! Boleh saja ia kelihatan baik, tapi Don Vongola itu berbahaya. Nah, yang paling berbahaya di antara semuanya adalah laki-laki di samping wanita dengan eye patch itu. Hibari Kyouya, ia dikenal sebagai guardian terkuat di Vongola, konon ia adalah mantan ketua komite disiplin di sebuah sekolah di Jepang yang sangat ditakuti. Ya intinya, Vongola berisi monster-monster menakutkan, jadi kau jangan coba-coba untuk berurusan dengan—hei! Mau ke mana?"

William sudah pergi meninggalkan Alfredo sebelum laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan coba tebak? Ia berjalan menghampiri meja yang diduduki Vongola Decimo dan para guardiannya tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Bukannya ia cari mati atau bosan hidup, tapi orang yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu sudah membuatnya tertarik. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang membuatnya tertarik seperti ini, sayang kan kalau ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk lebih mengenal keluarga Vongola.

"Signore Sawada?" sapa William. Yang bersangkutan menoleh, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang duduk di dekat Don Vongola.

"Ya?"

"Namaku William Di Morello," William mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia sempat merasakan semua mata para guardian Vongola Decimo menatapinya dengan tajam. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan semua mata yang tidak bersahabat itu.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Jawab Tsuna sambil menerima uluran tangan William.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung?"

"Tentu saja, silakan."

William menarik kursi dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Tsuna. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki berambut cokelat di hadapannya itu. Sawada Tsunayoshi terlihat sangat menarik dari dekat, ia memiliki paras yang tak bosan dilihat, tak seperti kebanyakan mafioso pada umumnya yang memiliki tatapan sangar, pandangan matanya justru tenang dan sejuk, mengingatkan William pada ibunya ketika masih muda dulu.

"Aku sering mendengar tentangmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau adalah boss dari keluarga mafia paling berpengaruh di Italia, benar?" William mengulang kata-kata Alfredo dengan tepat.

Tsuna tertawa pelan. Astaga, tawa yang menyenangkan. Ini baru perkenalan singkat tapi laki-laki bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu sudah mendapat nilai yang baik di mata William.

"Apalagi yang kau dengar tentang keluargaku, Signore Morello?" tanyanya.

William menggaruk kepala. Aduh, mati kutu. Padahal mendengar nama Vongola saja baru beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku hanya mendengar tentangmu." Jawab William canggung. "Karena itu aku berharap kau mau mengenalkan anggota keluargamu padaku."

"Dengan senang hati," sahut Don Vongola, tangannya bergerak menunjuk pria berambut perak di sebelah kanannya dengan gestur penuh etika. "Ini adalah Gokudera Hayato, sahabatku sejak duduk di sekolah menengah."

William memperhatikan Gokudera. Menurut informasi dari Alfredo, laki-laki itu adalah tangan kanannya Vongola Decimo, tapi Don Vongola sendiri sepertinya lebih menganggap Gokudera sebagai sahabat daripada tangan kanannya.

"Di sebelah Gokudera adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, ia juga sahabatku di sekolah menengah, dulu kami sering menghabiskan waktu bertiga."

"Hallo!" Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

"H-Hallo..."

"Yang di ujung bernama Lambo Bovino, ia adalah anggota termuda di keluargaku."

William memperhatikan Lambo dengan seksama dan keheranan. Cukup aneh melihat seseorang memiliki tanduk di kepalanya.

Tsuna beralih ke orang-orang di sebelah kiri, menunjuk perempuan dengan eye patch hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya, "Kemudian ini adalah Chrome Dokuro, satu-satunya guardian wanita di Vongola."

Chrome menunduk sopan, William pun ikut menunduk.

"Dan yang di ujung adalah Hibari Kyouya. Dia—emm—seniorku ketika di sekolah menengah."

Seniornya? Berarti dulu Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, dan Yamamoto Takeshi satu sekolah dengan orang yang katanya paling ditakuti di sebuah sekolah menengah di Jepang?

"Kau memiliki anggota keluarga yang unik ya?" komentar William.

"Hahaha, terima kasih. Sebenarnya masih ada dua orang lagi yang belum kuperkenalkan padamu, salah satunya tidak bisa ikut karena sedang ada misi di China, sementara yang satunya—" Mata Tsuna berkeliling mencari seseorang. "Ah, itu dia!" ia menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa segelas minuman. William mengernyitkan alis. Laki-laki yang ditunjuk Tsuna itu memiliki penampilan yang sangat _eye-catching _terutama rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti buah tropis dan matanya yang berbeda warna.

"Namanya Rokudo Mukuro," kata Tsuna begitu Mukuro tiba di meja mereka. "Mukuro, ini adalah William Di Morello."

"Kufufu, lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

William ber-_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar kata-kata Mukuro. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berkata tidak sopan terhadapnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan Signore Morello, ia memang seperti itu pada semua orang." Kata Tsuna cepat-cepat, takut William tersinggung.

"Oh, tapi aku tidak begitu padamu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Sahut Mukuro sambil mencium kepala Tsuna dari belakang, membuat William bertambah _sweatdrop_. Belum selesai dengan adegan yang membuatnya shock, laki-laki yang bernama Hibari Kyouya tiba-tiba menyerang Mukuro dengan tonfa yang entah muncul dari mana, untung saja si rambut berpucuk itu sanggup menghindar. Kalau tidak wajahnya pasti sudah seperti buah tropis yang diblender.

"Jangan sok akrab dengan Tsunayoshi!" geram Hibari.

"Oya oya, baru segini saja kau sudah cepat naik darah?"

"M-Mukuro! Hibari-san! Tolong jangan membuat keributan di keramaian seperti ini!" Sepertinya nasihat dari Don Vongola tidak mereka gubris sama sekali. Mereka malah mulai saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Cih, selalu saja membuat onar!" gerutu Gokudera.

"Kau sendiri juga kan sering membuat onar, Bakadera." Timpal Lambo.

"Apa katamu?"

"Yare yare, benar kan apa kubilang?"

"Maa maa—tenang Gokudera, ia hanya bercanda."

"Diam kau _Yakyuu-baka_!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, meja keluarga Vongola jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. William benci keributan, tapi ia masih penasaran dengan orang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu. Akhirnya ia menghampiri Tsuna yang tengah kewalahan melerai Hibari dan Mukuro yang sekarang saling beradu kekuatan di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Signore Sawada, ayo kita pergi saja dari sini." Bisik William.

"Ehh? Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja para guardianmu membuat pesta ini semakin meriah."

Tsuna memperhatikan perkelahian antara Mukuro dan Hibari yang banyak disoraki oleh tamu undangan, bahkan tuan rumah pun, Giuseppe Di Morello dan istrinya tampak sangat antusias melihat pertarungan mereka. Yah, kapan lagi Vongola mengadakan pertunjukkan menarik gratisan seperti ini?

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin sesekali ia harus membiarkan mereka bertarung sampai kapok.

"Emm—baiklah."

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat cokelat tua dengan engsel emas. William membuka pintu itu dan mempersilakan Tsuna untuk masuk.

"Ini kamarku." Kata William.

Mata Don Vongola langsung berkeliling ketika melangkah ke dalam.

"Rapi sekali."

Ruangan berwallapaper biru tua itu tidak terlalu mewah tapi terkonsep. Buku-buku dengan halaman tebal hampir mendominasi seluruh ruangan, lampu kristal antik menggantung di langit-langit putih polos tanpa relief, di bawahnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berkanopi dengan sprei hitam yang menambah kesan futuristik . Tsuna memperhatikan sebuah lukisan wanita cantik berambut cokelat panjang terpampang di dinding di samping sebuah rak buku besar.

"Siapa ini?"

"Itu ibuku ketika masih muda, aku melukisnya dari foto yang diberikan ayahku dulu."

"Ini lukisan buatanmu? Kau berbakat sekali menjadi pelukis, Signore Morello." Komentar Tsuna, mata cokelat karamelnya tampak berpendar-pendar kagum, membuat William hampir tertawa geli. Bukan karena pujiannya, tapi karena ekspresi laki-laki itu yang seperti anak berusia enam belas tahun.

"Dulu cita-citaku memang ingin menjadi pelukis," William ikut memperhatikan lukisan ibunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia mirip sekali dengan Tsuna versi perempuan. "Tapi ayahku mewariskan _title_ boss ke tiga keluarga Morello padaku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan yang namanya mafia."

"Ah, kasusnya hampir serupa denganku, dulu aku juga tidak ingin menjadi boss Vongola." Celetuk Tsuna.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mempelajari sesuatu, banyak yang terjadi selama aku menjadi boss Vongola. Aku mungkin takut pada awalnya, aku takut kehilangan teman-temanku bila mereka terlibat dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi mereka mati-matian mendukungku hingga aku bisa seperti ini sekarang. Kami tertawa, melewati keadaan-keadaan sulit, dan bertarung bersama-sama, rasanya menyenangkan sekali melewati hari-hari yang tak terlupakan bersama teman-temanku."

William tertegun sejenak. Ia tak menyangka di balik postur tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah, Sawada Tsunayoshi ternyata kuat dari dalam. Ia jadi merasa mau sendiri karena belum apa-apa ia sudah menolak bergabung bahkan sempat bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya.

"Ah, maaf Signore Morello, aku jadi bercerita yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan memanggilku Signore Morello, kau boleh memanggilku Will."

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku Tsuna, Will."

"Sepakat." Sahut William sambil tertawa. Ia membuka pintu kaca yang mengarah ke balkonnya. "Coba kemari sebentar, Tsuna. Kau akan menyukai pemandangannya."

Tsuna menghampiri William. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, indah sekali pemandangan dari atas sini. Mansion keluarga Morello berada di atas bukit kecil, sehingga cahaya lampu kota Palermo terlihat seperti taburan bintang berwarna-warni.

"Indah sekali—"

"Benar kan?"

"Kau sering melihat pemandangan malam dari sini?"

"Ya, tiap kali aku berkunjung ke Palermo, aku pasti menghabiskan tiap malam untuk melihat pemandangan."

"Aku juga senang melihat pemandangan se—" kalimat Tsuna terpotong dengan suara dering handphone di sakunya. Ia merogoh benda yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi itu, nama Gokudera Hayato terpampang di layar ponsel, cepat-cepat ia mengangkatnya sebelum ponselnya kembali bisu.

"Halo? Ada apa Gokudera-kun?—ya, aku baik-baik saja—emm aku sedang berada di kamar Signore William—iya— kami hanya mengobrol—oh begitu? Haha, maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir—iya iya, nanti kuhubungi kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu—oh, baiklah—ya, terima kasih Gokudera-kun."

"Dari Gokudera Hayato?" tanya William begitu Tsuna menutup teleponnya.

"Ya, dia khawatir karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang tadi."

"Sepertinya kau berpengalaman menjadi seorang boss yang baik ya, Tsuna?"

"Kau berlebihan, Will." Tsuna sedikit tersipu. "Aku ini payah dan sering mengeluh saat bekerja."

"Ah tidak berlebihan. Buktinya anggota keluargamu sampai overprotektif begitu. Lagipula aku merasa kau memang berbeda dari orang lain, makanya aku tertarik."

Tsuna tertawa geli.

"Kok malah tertawa?"

"Kata-katamu yang barusan terdengar seolah-olah kau sedang melamarku."

"Oh ya? Hahaha maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." William menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak tersinggung."

Diam sejenak.

"Boleh kalau sesekali aku megunjungi mansionmu?" tanya William

"Tentu, datang saja setiap kau punya waktu luang."

"Kau akan mengajariku cara menjadi boss yang baik kan?"

"EEEHH?—kalau yang itu—aku tidak janji ya?"

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan jadi boss yang baik dengan caraku sendiri." William tertawa melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Tsuna. Sudah lama ia tidak mengobrol seasyik ini dengan orang lain selain ibunya atau Alfredo.

Mereka tak pernah habis bahan pembicaraan. Dari mulai hal-hal yang menyangkut mafia sampai urusan pribadi, semuanya menjadi bahan bakar pendekatan William agar lebih mengenal Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sampai suara tiga kali ketukan tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu, disusul dengan suara yang tak asing di telinga Tsuna.

"Juudaime? Kau ada di dalam?"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun."

Mendengar bossnya menyahut, Gokudera membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ditemani seorang pelayan wanita keluarga Morello. Begitu melihat Tsuna berada di balkon terbuka tanpa mengenakan jasnya, Gokudera langsung menggantungkan jas berwarna abu miliknya ke bahu Tsuna.

"Kau bisa terkena flu bila berada di luar terlalu lama tanpa jas, Juudaime."

"Kami hanya melihat pemadangan sebentar kok. Ada apa Gokudera-kun?"

"Pestanya sudah usai, aku datang untuk menjemputmu pulang."

"Sudah usai?" William melirik jam dinding. Pukul 00:23. Kok rasanya cepat sekali? "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar kalian sampai depan."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah mengundang kami, Giuseppe-san." Kata Tsuna sebelum ia masuk ke dalam limusinnya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, justru kami yang harus berterima kasih karena anda mau meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri pesta kecil puteraku." Sahut Giuseppe.

"Maaf atas perbuatan kedua guardianku yang mengacaukan pesta penyematan puteramu tadi, semua barang yang rusak akan kami ganti." Tsuna menunduk malu.

"Hahahaha, jangan begitu Sawada-sama, suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk bisa menyaksikan langsung aksi kedua guardian terkuat anda, kami menikmatinya, iya kan sayang?"

Catherine mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Ucap Tsuna kemudian masuk ke dalam limusin.

"Hati-hati dalam perjalanan anda, Sawada-sama."

"Ya, terima kasih Giuseppe-san."

Tsuna menoleh pada William yang berdiri di samping ayahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan serangan _angelic smile _hingga sesaat hati boss keluarga Morello itu terasa disiram oleh sesuatu. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Will."

"I-i-iya, sampai ketemu lagi, Tsuna."

Begitu limusin yang ditumpangi keluarga Vongola melaju pergi, Will masih mematung menatap jejak bayangan Tsuna dengan _angelic smile _nya.

Astaga—astaga—astaga! Ekspresinya yang barusan itu! _Cute _sekaliiiii! *plak*

"Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan Sawada –sama ya, Willy?" tanya Ayahnya.

"AYAH!" teriak William tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam bahu ayahnya.

"A-apa?"

"TERIMA KASIH!"

"Hah?"

"TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENJADIKANKU BOSS KELUARGA MORELLO! WOOOOHOO AKU SENANG SEKALIIII! YEEAAAAH!" teriak William sambil berlari ke dalam dan melompat-lompat di sofa kemudian berlari ke lantai dua sambil berteriak-teriak gak jelas.

Sementara kedua orang tuanya yang masih shock karena kelakuan putera tunggal mereka hanya mematung di tempat dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ada apa dengannya Cathy? Tiba-tiba saja ia bertingkah seperti orang kesambet setan."

"Hahaha, bukan sayang, sepertinya Willy sedang jatuh cinta."

"JATUH CINTA? Dengan siapa?"

"Mana kutahu. Ah, aku jadi teringat saat pesta penyematanmu menjadi boss Morello generasi kedua, itu pertemuan pertama kita, kau masih ingat?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa sayang. Kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan wanita cantik bernama Catherine Flynn yang memberiku motivasi, aku tidak akan menjadi boss keluarga Morello waktu itu." Jawab Giuseppe sembari merangkul istrinya

"Kau ini bisa saja." Sahut Catherine tertawa pelan.

"Kau tahu apa yang kutakutkan sekarang ini sayang?"

"Apa?"

"Semoga saja Willy bukan jatuh cinta pada Sawada-sama."

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Wkwkwkwkkw aneh ya plotnya? Entah dari mana Q terinspirasi, tiba-tiba pengen ngetik tentang beginian hoaaaa... Habisnya Tsuna the Ultimate Uke kayanya cocok dipasangkan dengan siapapun sihh XD hahahh<br>etto...review please? :D


End file.
